Familiarity BreedsAttraction?
by The Aceman
Summary: Beast Boy gets a second chance at romance when he runs into one of the Titans' friends, but sees that he still needs to work on letting go and moving on.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, folks! Trying something new…again! It'll be what I hope to be an interesting and intriguing pairing! DISCLAIMER: Teen Titans is the property of Cartoon Network and DC.

Familiarity Breeds…Attraction?

Titans Tower was filled with the usual mix of noises. Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing over a video game, Starfire happily chatting away with Robin, who smiled at every word and held her hand. They still had a ways to go, but it was obvious there was a mutual attraction.

The only quiet one was Raven, who, as always, sat and read quietly. Like clockwork, she got up and left so she could read in a more peaceful location, meaning her room. She usually did this when Beast Boy's whining got too unbearable for her liking.

Speaking of the shapeshifter, he threw down his controller, obviously upset by another one of Cyborg's instances of "cheating". He let the large partially mechanical hero have it. "Dude, you did it again! I can't believe how much you cheat on this thing! That's it, I'm done!" Cyborg got up. "Yo man, just chill, ok? I didn't cheat and you can't prove it! Guess I'm just better!"

This made Beast Boy storm out of the tower in frustration. Maybe some fresh air would help him cool down. Cyborg was his best friend and didn't really want to stay mad at him for too long.

Elsewhere in the city, a girl walked the streets, marvelling at all of the tall buildings. She was slim and not very tall, wearing blue and white. She looked like any regular teenage girl, except for the fact she sported a head of pink hair, with two small tufts sticking up on top like antennae. Her large blue eyes stared at all around her in wonder.

Kole had finally made it up to the civilized world, far away from her subterranean home in the Arctic.

She watched as cars went back and forth down the street. People began to give her passing looks, unsure of what to make of her. Kole just continued to look at all she surveyed in amazement, walking along the sidewalk.

This caused her to not watch where she was going, and soon she found herself crashing into a certain young, green hero. Beast Boy was stunned for a small bit, but shook his head to clear it. "Whoa…hey...you should watch where…" it then registered who he ran into. "Wait! It's you! Uhh..Ka…Kee…" She laughed a bit at his attempts to remember her name. "Kole. I'm really sorry, I guess I was just so amazed by everything here!"

Beast Boy grinned wide. "That's ok…hey, you wanna come back to the tower? I know everyone would want to see ya again!" Kole smiled back at him. "That would be great! Thanks, I'd love to visit!"

The shapeshifter returned with the wide-eyed girl, who stared in awe at the enormous T-shaped structure. He opened the door, allowing them both to enter. Kole looked all around, acknowledging Cyborg (grumbling about his poor performance), Robin and Starfire on the couch (she smiled at this, having assumed the last time they met that those two had something going on) and Raven in the corner, who had apparently returned to her previous spot upon Beast Boy's departure.

She then let her presence be known to them. "Hey, guys! I ran into Beast Boy and he invited me back here! It's great to see you again!"

Robin turned his attention away from the attractive alien and upon seeing Kole, approached her and shook her hand. "Kole! Thanks for coming by, I hope everything's all right." She shook her head, smiling. "Everything's fine, Robin. Gnaark's handling things back home. I just felt like finally getting back to the surface for a while and seeing some friends."

Starfire immediately flew to Robin's side and enveloped their visitor in one of her famous bone-crushing embraces. "It is wonderful to see you, friend! Please, you are invited to partake of all that we have to offer! Perhaps I shall prepare some sort of food for you, yes?"

Behind her, Beast Boy frantically waved his arms and shook his head at Kole, which prompted her to stare at him in a perplexed manner. "Are you ok, Beast Boy...?" He spoke softly to her. "Trust me, you do NOT want Star to cook ANYTHING for you…I know from experience."

Kole slightly groaned and faced the beaming princess. "Sure, if it's no trouble, Starfire." She clapped her hands happily. "Oh, how glorious! It shall be no trouble at all!" She zipped to the kitchen to get everything in order, with Beast Boy moaning in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Everyone was stunned after watching Kole polish off her third plate of Starfire's "Glorg Supreme", save for the ecstatic alien. She giggled in her endearingly tinkling way and moved Kole's plate to the counter. "More?"

The pink haired girl managed to get herself up off her seat somehow. "No thanks Starfire, I think that's about enough for now." Beast Boy was completely stunned. "Dude! How many stomachs do you have? Star's got nine! You gotta have more than that!"

This seemed to tickle Kole, indicating her amusement by emitting a giggle similar to Starfire's. "I don't know what to say…thanks..?" This caused his green face to develop a slightly pinkish tone. "Uhh..you're welcome, I guess. Man, I never saw anyone eat Star's food like that since…" He stopped himself in time, his happy countenance replaced with one of possible regret for what he was about to say. Beast Boy then left the kitchen area for his room.

Kole raised an eyebrow at the shapeshifter's actions. "What got into him?" Raven blinked once. "Don't worry about it. Ancient history." She then left. This statement only succeeded in confusing Kole further, but she decided to let it go for the time being.

The other remaining Titans knew what caused Beast Boy to act the way he did as well and felt it was best that Kole discovered the reason for his behaviour on her own, if she felt it necessary.

In his room, Beast Boy sat on his bed, silent. He knew that he was told to move on, that things were different now and nothing could just stay the way it had always been. He sighed, still struggling with that fact. It was up to him to decide that this was the truth and it was about time to get on with his life.

Cyborg looked down, slightly uncomfortable with the awkwardness of what had recently happened. Beast Boy was his best friend and he could see that maybe something might be developing between him and Kole. He wanted BB to be happy, but was perfectly aware that his friend still had some issues to work out. "Don't worry, man…you can do it."

Robin and Starfire looked at each other, the alien girl's face showing some degree of confusion. "Perhaps Beast Boy is not pleased with Kole's eating habits?" Robin slightly smiled at her words. "No Star, it isn't that…he just…umm…Beast Boy just kind of didn't think before he spoke. He made himself feel bad without meaning to."

The confusion on Starfire's face was replaced with concern for her friend. "Oh…then I hope that he makes right that which upsets him…" The masked hero nodded. "The only person who can make it right is himself, Star."

Before the issue could be explored further, the alarm went off. Kole looked around at the flashing red lights and heard the sharp sound indicating that the Titans' services were needed. "So, I guess there's some kind of problem?"

Robin tapped some keys and the information on the disturbance revealed itself. "Mumbo. His performances are always bad and it's about time we gave him a real showstopper."

Beast Boy then came out after hearing the alarm, putting his problems behind him and concentrating on what he had to do. Raven followed soon after and when the five Titans were gathered, they began to head out until Robin stopped. "Kole, are you coming? It's only fair, since you are an honorary Titan. Your help could most likely throw Mumbo off-balance."

The girl ran to join them. "Sure, that would be great! Not a bad idea, he won't even see me coming!" Coincidentally or not, she had found herself standing beside Beast Boy.


End file.
